1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly with improved locking mechanism for registering and holding male and female connectors together.
2. The Related Art
A board-to-board connector assembly generally contains a male connector and a female connector. Each of the connectors is fixed on a printed circuit board, respectively. Through the engagement of the male connector and the female connector, the printed circuit boards communicate with each other. But the trend of the electric industry is to constantly reduce the size of electric devices. Accordingly, the size of the connector becomes extremely small. The joint force is reduced too. In order to increase the joint force, a locking mechanism of the connector is required. Conventional locking mechanism comprises a locking projection formed on one connector and a locking cavity formed on another connector. Through the mating of the locking projection and the locking cavity, the connectors are engaged firmly. But because the connector is very small, the body or the wall of the connector becomes extremely thin. While several locking cavities are formed thereon, the connector becomes weak and easily broken when being hit.
Therefore, the present invention provides a board-to-board connector assembly with improved locking mechanism in order to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages and firmly hold the associated connectors together regardless of the size of the connectors.